Girl Time Is Not For The Faint Hearted
by Nina of Fairy Tail
Summary: The Girls of Fairy Tail (and Yukino) deserved Girl Time. They knew it. Master knew it. Everyone knew it. But what happens when they have Girl Time in the Guild Hall? (I don't Own Cover Image)
1. Girl Time: Squishies

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail . . . _Except for the fact that Sting, Rogue, Orga, Rufus and Yukino had decided to visit._

Now, as you can guess, the boys were brawling . . . _majorly._ For once, Erza didn't join in.

Why?

Well, Yukino and the Fairy Tail Girls were chatting and having what is known worldwide as _Girl Time._ It was a sacred event that all girls must honour. It's in the Girl Handbook.

Trust me.

Let's take a closer look at this _amazing_ event . . .

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

"Okay Girls, have you brought your squishes?" Erza asked (if you ask anyone else, they'd say she sounded very _demanding_ ).

"YES ERZA!!!" The girls chorused, before bringing out their squishies. That's right, this Girl Time was a meeting . . . _For Squishies._ But not just any squishes.

THE BRAND NEW, GOLDEN EDITION, SOFTEST IN ALL OF FIORE SQUISHES.

Let's just say the girls pulled more than a few strings to get them.

"Oh My Goodness, they're so soft."

"I could cuddle with them forever."

"I never want to let it go."

"SO CUTE!!!!"

"I could totally use mine to sample some of my projects."

That last one was from Laki. The girls looked at her weirdly (and with a bit of horror). It was widely known throughout the guild that Laki made _Torture Devices._

"Kidding!" The girls sighed in relief. Who would want to destroy or torture these amazing squishies.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

The girls spent a lot more time honouring and playing and cuddling and doing anything with the squishies.

"What are ya' doin' anyway?"

"EEEEEK!" The girls shrieked. They had been so busy with their squishies that they hadn't eevn noticed the boys had stopped brawling and were staring at them in a deadpan.

"Natsu, don't sneak up on us like that." Lucy scolded him.

Meanwhile, Mirajane answered his question.

"Well, since Yukino was finally here, we decided to do some Girl Time. We wanted to discuss our brand new squishies."

The boys sweatdropped.

"Why is that a big deal?" Gray asked.

"BECAUSE IT IS!!!" The girls said in unison. It was almost freaky how they had some sort of intuition on what to say.

Creepy!

"Plus, there's the Ultimate Squishy. Fit for the Strongest. I honestly deserve it." Erza boasted. The girls gulped. They thought they had made it but sadly, Girl Time ended as it always did.

Erza and Mirajane's rivalry.

And this time it was worse. They both felt passionately about squishies and they also felt passionatly about those squishies.

This was not going to end well.

"Ummm, Erza. I believe you were trying to say that _I_ was the strongest." Everyone gulped. The boys seemed to have realised what was happening. Mira and Erza both had demonic auras to them.

"OH IT'S ON!!!" They both shouted.

 ** _XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

Master Makarov walked into his guild and screamed. The place was in shambles.

"WHAT WAS GOING ON IN HERE? OH NATSU, GRAY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE. ALL THE BILLS!!!"

He promptly burst into tears.

"Actually Master, it was Erza and Mira." Levy told him.

He stared wide-eyed in disbelief. He knew exactly what had happened without even asking.

"You were having Girl Time in the guild hall. After last time. There was a reason I banned you from having it here." He cried.

And so ends another _normal_ day at Fairy Tail.

(Sabertooth had made their departure very, very quickly.)


	2. Girl Time: Jewellery

"Can you believe Master Makarov would not allow us to have Girl Time in the guild hall. HOW DARE HE?!!" Levy's unmistakable voice echoed throughout the room. Having been banned from using the guild hall for Girl Time, the girls of Fairy Tail (with the additions of Yukino, Meredy and Sorano) had had to make other... arrangements.

"I know right, Levy. And the only place that would allow us to hold this sacred event was this dingy, old hotel." Lucy's blond ponytail swished as she pouted in frustration. It would seem that the reputation of Girl Time and how much destruction it caused had travelled far and wide.

Erza raised her hand and silence fell upon the girls. "I understand your annoyance ladies, however, this is the only place that would accept us so we will have to make do. Now, let us kick-start this Girl Time with our new topic: JEWELLERY!!!"

The girls all grinned and clapped excitedly, reaching into their bags to grab their jewellery.

Erza, the ever-reliable leader called for attention, "We will go one by one and show each other our incredibleness."

Levy leaned into Lucy. "Does she realise that isn't a word?"

Lucy snickered. "Nope," she caught Erza's stare, "Best not to mention it, though."

" _Anyways,_ let's begin, girls!"

True to their word, the girls showed off their treasures one by one.

"This is my beautiful necklace..."

"I have this gorgeous locket... "

"Everyone, this is my pendant... "

"I have my latest torture device... "

Everyone looked at Laki a bit weirdly at that. Laki looked around with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes before she broke out into a wide grin. "Kidding."

The girls all sighed in relief.

Now, before you continue on, I must tell you that the next few minutes were tragic minutes that I don't know if I want to share it with you. The sacred meeting of Girl Time was scarred for life.

"Girls, I have this exquisite arm band that has these sparkling jewels embedded into it. It's absolutely beaut-"

"Oh Erza, you really think your piece of jewellry is as great as my bracelet." Mira cut in, a dangerous sparkle in her eyes.

Erza glared. The girls gulped. And no one noticed the owner of the hotel (who was considerably large in certain areas, mind you) walk in.

"You sure about that, _Mira_."

"Absolutely, _Erza."_

What happened next was absolute chaos. Girls were ducking left, right and centre to avoid the fray while some of the braver ones tried to break the fight up, only to end up being brought into the brawl. _IT WAS CRAZY!_ You see, when the boys fight, they destroy a building or two _but_ when the girls fight, they somehow manage to level a town. Fairy Tail girls (not forgetting Yukino, Meredy and Sorano, of course) were truly crazy, that was for sure.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!!!" The owner shrieked. Everyone froze. Nobody moved. You could practically hear a pin-drop.

"You know, I refused to believe the rumours. Girl Time couldn't possibly be as horrible as everyone said. The girls couldn't possibly be as bad as the boys, right? Turns out I was dead wrong. EVERYONE OUT, NOW!" The obese gentleman screamed, wiping sweat from his brow. (Who knew someone could get tired from yelling?)

"But-"

"NO BUTS! OUT! MOVE IT, MOVE IT!"

That is how another Girl Time came to a horrible and miserable end.

 _-X-_

"Well, guess we're going to find another location." Lucy winced. The other girls nodded sadly.

"Don't remind us, Lucy."

 _-X-_

 **Hi Cupcakes!**

 **Was this too short? Yes**

 **Was there more showing than telling? Definitely**

 **Do I care? Meh**

 **Thank you to everyone who have been patient with me. Here is another chapter of Girl Time that I promised ya'll. Hope you enjoyed it!!**

 **Smiles,**

 **Nina**


End file.
